The present invention relates to the operation of dual-band wireless digital networks, and to the process of assigning clients in dual-band networks.
Wireless digital networks, such as networks operating under IEEE 802.11 standards, are spreading in their popularity and availability. With such popularity, however, come problems of resource availability and use. While a user of such networks may just think of them as “wireless,” those who plan and operate such networks usually have a deeper understanding. In many regulatory domains, such as the United States, channels are available for IEEE 802.11 wireless digital networks in both the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands. More channels are available for use in the 5 GHz band, and therefore more capacity.
Many client devices are capable of operating on both 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands; many client devices are also limited to a single band, usually the older 2.4 GHz band.
What is needed are methods of “encouraging” dual-band capable clients to associate with channels in the “preferred” 5 GHz band where available, thus freeing up capacity in the “non-preferred” 2.4 GHz band for single-band clients.